I believe in Harvey Dent
by Duchess Bathilda Hunnywagon
Summary: I love Two Face. He is my favourite comic book villain, and I love his origin story. So I decided I'll do my own one. It will likely not be too different but HEY it's a fan fiction! Feel free to review! Favourite it if you want. You can also find my address and send me chocolates. I won't object.
1. Chapter 1 First Encounters

**I Believe in Harvey Dent**

**First Encounters**

Another vivid dream. No, not a dream, a nightmare. Walking down a long hall way, it never seems to end. The air is cold and there is an eerie presence.

"Harvey" whispers a voice in the darkness. This voice was a common occurrence. He ignored it and walked on. Images appeared on the walls. Political posters which read 'I believe in Harvey Dent' but it was not Harvey Dent on the posters. It was a strange creature with a distorted face, flashing a disturbing grin.

"You can't save them" whispered the voice. "They're doomed" Harvey Dent tried running down the corridor. But it came to a dead end. "Harvey" said the voice, it was getting louder.

"Stay back!" Harvey Dent cried.

"Harvey"

"Stop!" he closed his eyes.

"Harvey!" the voice was now softer. Harvey opened his eyes to see the face of his fiancé Gilda Gold. She looked worried. Harvey was covered in cold sweat.

"I-I must have fallen asleep" he said quietly.

"Harvey, you were screaming!" Gilda told him.

"I'm fine" Harvey chuckled. "Just a little stressed that's all"

"Maybe, you aren't ready to run for DA again?" Gilda suggested.

"NO!" Harvey growled. This made Gilda jump. "Sorry. No, Gotham needs me. I can't just throw away everything I've worked so hard on"

"You're going to make enemies Harvey!"

"I'm well prepared for that. Gotham needs to rally behind someone who doesn't hide behind a mask!" Harvey stood up. "I'm going to have a word with the commissioner. We've been tracking Maroni and we think we've got solid evidence that will put him away for good"

"Harvey…" she stopped herself from saying what she wanted to say. "Be careful" she said weakly.

Harvey Dent entered the Gotham City police department. He entered the commissioner's office. Commissioner Gordon was sitting at his desk.

"Evening Jim" Harvey said calmly.

"Hello Harvey, have a seat" Gordon pointed to the chair in front of him. Harvey sat down.

"It isn't good Harvey" Gordon told him. "They found our man on the inside"

"And?"

"We didn't" Gordon replied. "It's as if he just vanished off the face of the earth!"

"So we have nothing on Maroni?" Harvey asked.

"A man is now dead because of your ridiculous plan Harvey!" Gordon said angrily.

"And I want to make sure he didn't die for nothing!" Harvey replied, slamming his fist off the desk. Gordon's eyes widened with shock. Harvey moved his hand. "Sorry" he cleared his throat awkwardly.

"It's alright. We've all been on edge recently. Come with me" Gordon left the office and Harvey followed. Gordon escorted him to the top of the police station. Harvey notices the fog light which the black symbol of a bat on it.

"Is that-" Harvey began.

"It's how we contact Batman, yes" Gordon finished. He turned on the light and the Batman symbol appeared in the evening sky.

"Commissioner! I do not want to meet the bat!"

"Trust me Harvey; he'll be able to help us with Maroni!" Gordon assured him.

"I swore to the people of Gotham that I would not get help from Batman!"

"Why not?" said a deep voice behind him. Harvey spun to see the tale; dark, cloaked figure who he instantly knew was Batman.

"I must be honest 'Batman' I do not trust you" Harvey replied. "Why not hang up the cape and cowl and join Gordon's men?"

"There is too much corruption in the police force. Who do you think told Maroni about your inside man?"

"As I am sure you know, Batman, Harvey Dent is trying to secure his position of Gotham's DA" Gordon explained.

"Of course"

"This Maroni case could be the decisive move"

"Trust me, this is why I want to bring down the criminal empire" Batman said sarcastically.

"I did not know you were known to joke" Harvey replied.

"I'm not"

"Can we move on please?" Gordon said, frustrated. "Batman, I know you have information on Maroni"

"Yes. Tomorrow night he is throwing a party for Carmine Falcone's son Alberto on his own private estate. This is obviously meant to be a sign of peace between the two mafia factions"

"So we can catch all of these criminals in one strike?" Harvey suggests.

"Precisely" Batman agreed. "No doubt business will come up amongst these crime lords. I can set up surveillance in the facility. You'll get your evidence Mr Dent"

"Very well. You sound like you know what you are doing Batman" Harvey said with clear reluctance. He turned to Gordon "But I want your men to be ready"

"Of course" Gordon agreed.

"Well Batman-" he turned to where Batman was standing, but he was now gone.

"Yeah. He does that" Gordon sighed.


	2. Chapter 2 Dinner with the Enemy

**Dinner with the Enemy**

"Will Mr White be attending?" Jack, a member of Sal "The Boss" Maroni's inner circle asked.

"Has he ever shown his face before?" Maroni retorted. "Though he sends his 'love', as he's puttin' it to Falcone's boy. Guy is a bit eccentric"

"Another freak in Gotham you mean?" Jack asked.

Maroni replied with another question. "Who isn't a freak nowadays?" he smirked. He stood up from his desk. "Alright, let's go down and meet our guests shall we? We leave Falcone too long and he might think we're tryin' to kill 'em" Maroni and his goons left the room. The proceeded down the hallway until they came to a wide staircase made of expensive, polished wood. Maroni and his men made their way down stairs. Maroni saw Carmine Falcone talking to members of his own gang.

"Carmine. Welcome" Maroni says politely. He greets Falcone with a friendly hug.

"Thank you" Falcone replied. Maroni moves back.

"Is Alberto enjoying himself?" Maroni asked.

"He has not arrived yet I'm afraid. But it all looks splendid, I'm sure he'll appreciate it. You've outdone yourself here!"

"Thank you. Any sign of Dent?"

"None yet. But I think I saw some of Gordon's men sniffing around the estate" Falcone informed him.

"Bastard!" Maroni sighed.

When Bruce Wayne entered the room with his fiancée Julie Madison all eyes are on them. Soon people in the room are whispering about them.

"Welcome Mr Wayne, Ms Madison" says one of Maroni's butlers. Bruce reaches into his pocket to take out his invitation but the butler raises his hand. "No need sir" he says. "Mr Maroni would like you to dine with him this evening"

"Oh" Bruce replied, surprised.

"Please. Follow me" the butler entered another room Bruce and Julie followed. They entered a wide, oval shaped dining room. In the centre of the room was a long ebony coloured table. Maroni, Falcone and their family members were sitting at the table.

"Ah, Mr Wayne. Come, come and sit with us" Maroni said with a charming grin. Bruce saw through this ruse, he knew Maroni had something planned. Something which would certainly help Harvey Dent. "Another bottle of wine" Maroni ordered.

"Of course sir" the butler bowed and he left.

"Perhaps we can discuss business, Mr Wayne?"

"I assumed there was a catch" Bruce smirked.

"Wayne Enterprises is a shadow of it's former self!"

"I'll assure you that Lucius Fox and I are working hard to get the company back to the way it was when my father was in charge!" it was no secret that when Bruce Wayne 'travelled' for twelve years, that Wayne Enterprises began to fall, it's rival LexCorp in Metropolis soon had the upper hand and it's technology division quickly succeeded that of Wayne Enterprises'.

"That could take years Wayne. Let me invest in it. I'm sure you won't regret it" Falcone let out a light hearted chuckle. Maroni turned to him. "Think something is funny Falcone?"

"It's funny that you think Bruce Wayne is dumb enough to accept your offer"

"Can you believe this Bruce? I throw a party for this guy's kid and he has the nerve to insult me! In my own house too!" Maroni ranted. Bruce smiled and nodded politely. Falcone and Maroni laughed as if they were old friends.

"I'm sorry, Mr Maroni, but I don't want to mix business with pleasure" Bruce told him.

"Very well. Another time then" Maroni smiled and turned to a woman to his left and began speaking to her. Bruce exchanged awkward glances with people he knew were part of the mafia. If he were in his Batman suit he would have dispatched them all quickly. But for now he had to just sit and wait. The butler returned with the wine and began filling glasses he filled Maroni's and whispered to him.

"Sir, Harvey Dent has been spotted on the estate" he told him.

"Get some of our boys to take care of it" Maroni whispered back. He likely believed that no one heard him. But Bruce did.

"Excuse me" Bruce said, clearing his throat.

"What?" Maroni replied angrily.

"Where is your bathroom?" Bruce asked politely, trying not to frustrate the crime boss.

"First on the second floor to your right" Maroni explained. Bruce stood up.

"Thank you" he left the dining room quietly.

Harvey did not trust the Batman. He managed to sneak past the guard and entered the garage area of the estate. The room was filled with ridiculously expensive cars.

"If I can just find some evidence then I can put all of these sons of bitches away" he said to himself. "Then I'll make DA for sure" He began checking around the cars for any signs of illegal activity. But he was no detective; he had no idea what he was really looking for or how to find it. Suddenly he heard a noise. The doors to the garage doors were locked.

"You're in trouble now Dent!" laughed a hired thug. Harvey began to panic. He hid behind a long, shining, black, limousine.

"Come on out Harv!" laughed another one. Harvey reached into the pocket of his blazer and took out a revolver. A revolver he didn't remember putting there.

"You can do it!" whispered a voice in his head.

"N-no!" he stuttered.

"Come on!" yelled one of the goons. Harvey heard quick footsteps. He stood up; the revolver aimed in front of him. He didn't see anyone. A shooting pain shot through his left leg as he was hit with a crowbar. He cried out and collapsed to the ground. The thugs began beating him ruthlessly. He flailed his arm and fired a shot. He heard a goon grunt and fall to the ground. Other noises began to fill the air, and soon no one was attacking the wounded Harvey Dent. He looked up and saw the caped crusader battling Maroni's men. He slammed his fist into the final goon's stomach and he collapsed onto the ground. He coughed out blood. Batman helped Harvey to his feet.

"T-thank you" Harvey gasped.

"We need to get you to a hospital" Batman told him. The garage door burst open and police officers flooded the scene, led by Commissioner Gordon.

"Batman, what happened?"

"Maroni ordered his men to attack Harvey" Batman replied. He handed Harvey over to one of the officers. "This should be enough to at least get a trial out of Maroni. Hopefully I'll have evidence for you then" Batman turned to leave the garage.

"B-Batman!" Harvey stuttered. Batman looked at him. "Thank you…for saving me" he smiled weakly; the left side of his mouth was swollen, distorting the smile.


	3. Chapter 3 Capturing Sal Maroni

**Capturing Sal Maroni**

Maroni was gone before the officers had even broken into the garage. There was no evidence to convict the other crime lords so Gordon and his men rallied the goons who beat up Harvey and took them into custody. Meanwhile Harvey was transferred to Gotham General Hospital. Bruce Wayne decided he would pay him a visit.

"Mr Dent you have a visitor" said the plump nurse.

"Send them in please" Harvey said, hoping it was Gilda. "Thank you!" he added quickly to continue his polite appearance, every vote counted. The nurse left and moments later Bruce Wayne entered the room. Harvey did not hide his disappointment. "Bruce Wayne" he said with quickly added fake enthusiasm.

"Hello Mr Dent" Bruce replied.

"Please…call me Harvey" Harvey winched. "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"I just wanted to tell you that I will be supporting you one hundred percent in your campaign"

"Oh" Harvey replied, genuinely shocked. His opposition in the race, Clarice Monroe, was known for favouring the more 'privileged' members of Gotham City and would turn a blind eye to most of their law breaking. For the richest person in Gotham to support Harvey it would mean it would influence other members of the high society. This was an excellent opportunity. "Thank you, Mr Wayne"

"Bruce" Bruce corrected him.

"Bruce. Thank you. You don't know how much this means to me!"

"Let me assure you, Wayne Enterprises also supports you. Even if the name doesn't mean as much as it did when my father was running the show"

"T-thank you" was all Harvey managed to say.

"You're the white knight that Gotham City needs. We need honest men fighting for justice. Without the need of masks" Bruce smiled. It was a smile Harvey had never seen before. It was a charming smile, an honest smile.

Maroni fled to one of his many safe houses in Gotham. It was a small house, but well furnished, worthy enough to house the great Sal Maroni. It had been three weeks since that incident in his estate. Harvey Dent was going to be leaving hospital soon, having unfortunately making a full recovery.

"That god damn Batman!" he spat angrily. "He ruined everything. That winged freak even scared away Falcone!"

"What do we do now?" Max, another member of Maroni's inner circle asked.

"We wait for this cool down. Dent is out of hospital tomorrow. He'll go back to his campaign and will forget all about us when he's back on his pedestal"

"What about Batman?" Jack asked.

"We'll deal with him. Don't you worry" Maroni smirked as he thought of ways he'd kill Batman. His favourite was either decapitation, or drowning. A servant entered the room.

"Sir, a telephone call from, Mr White" he told Maroni.

"Oh good. Like I needed this right now!" Maroni sighed. He stood up and went into the drawing room, the phone rested on a table waiting for him. He picked it up.

"Yes White?" he answered.

"Is that any way to greet the man funding your crumbling empire?" Mr White replied in a voice so deep that Maroni assumed it was altered through some form of apparatus.

"Sorry. What is it-" he groaned. "Sir"

"That's more like it!" White laughed. "It's concerning the Harvey Dent 'incident' a few weeks ago"

"What about it?"

"You need to turn yourself in!" Mr White informed him.

"Are you nuts?" Maroni exclaimed. Of course he knew the answer.

"Sal, I know what I'm doing. Trust me. They have evidence Maroni, evidence that could put you away FOR LIFE. I want to make sure you can get out of this with the minimal amount of jail time!"

"And what will turning myself in do?" Maroni asked.

"Give me time to destroy the evidence" Mr White answered with clear humour in his voice.

"How do you know it will work?"

"Trust me. Everything will come together"

"Fine. I AM trusting you"

"Good" Mr White hung up immediately afterwards. Maroni exhaled.

"Looks like Dent will get what he wants" he growled.

Over the three weeks following Harvey Dent's attack, Bruce and Harvey became much closer personally and professionally. Bruce was now the largest force backing Dent in his campaign for DA. In celebration of Harvey's recovery he hosted a party in Wayne Manor. All the guests were potential voters and Bruce wanted them to see Harvey for who he was. A strong willed, honest man. Bruce stood at a podium telling his guests of a fictitious, humorous anecdote about a supposed visit to Hong Kong. This story was laughed at politely.

"And now the man of the hour!" Bruce said as he motioned his hand in the crowd. "Mister Harvey Dent!" this name was met with applauds. Bruce went into the crowd towards his fiancé and Harvey took to the stage.

"Thank you" Harvey said to the crowd. "I would like to thank Bruce Wayne for the support he has given me through this campaign. It has been a difficult few weeks for me. But I have not wasted it away lying in a hospital bed. I have found concrete evidence that will put Sal Maroni, the man responsible for my attack and all his criminal buddies away for a very long time" the crowd clapped to this news. "I will save Gotham! One criminal at a time!"

"It's a good thing you're doing Bruce" Julie said with a quick kiss on the cheek.

"He deserves this" Bruce said with a smile.

"Master Bruce" Alfred said from behind him.

"Yes?" Bruce replied.

"May I speak to you in the kitchen?" Bruce nodded and followed him into the kitchen.

"What is it Alfred?"

"Might I ask what you are doing sir?"

"What do you mean?"

"It's Mr Dent sir. What is it you're trying to do?"

"I am trying to get him elected Alfred" Bruce answered.

"No. You're trying to create a new hero for Gotham"

"What's wrong with that Alfred?"

"You have established yourself as the hero of Gotham, the people look up to you sir"

"They need someone who can catch the criminals and restore order in Gotham without the need of a mask"

"Batman is a symbol master Bruce. You can't just throw that away" Bruce felt frustrated. Not at Alfred. But at himself. He was trying to pass the mantle of Gotham's hero over to someone else. He was being selfish and putting his own needs before that of Gotham's.

"I'm sorry Alfred" he said and he left the kitchen. He returned to the living room. Harvey Dent was gone. Bruce approached Julie.

"Where's Harvey?" he asked.

"He got a call from Commissioner Gordon" Julie answered.

"Sorry to cut your party short Harvey" Gordon apologised. "But there's someone here I think you'd want to meet" he escorted Harvey into the section of the police department which had all of the holding cells. Harvey followed closely behind Gordon as he looked at various criminals, most of which he put away. "If all goes well, we'll be sending him to Blackgate in no time" Gordon stopped at a cell. "Well here he is" Harvey turned and looked into the cell. There he sat. Sal 'the boss' Maroni.

"Don't worry about the party commissioner" Harvey smiled. "You've more than made up for it!"


	4. Chapter 4 The Trial of Sal Maroni

**The Last Laugh**

The Gotham City cathedral was surrounded by a recently erected barbed wire electric fence. Armed S.W.A.T team members surrounded the building in front and behind the wall armed with the latest weaponry supplied by LexCorp itself. They were prepared for any threat that they would face from the incoming prisoners or even radical protesters. A large mass of which were behind barricades several feet from the cathedral entrance with signs with slogans such as 'no rest for the wicked' and 'The lord will show no mercy!'. Large black armoured trucks arrived, inside were the coffins of the Joker, Talia al Ghul, the Penguin and Clayface. Each coffin had an emblem on them as there was a specific place for each of the deceased. The number of news teams and photographers almost rivalled the security. Vicki Vale had been on the scene since three in the morning as she anticipated the news coverage of this morbid, almost red carpet event.

"Good afternoon Gotham. This is Vicki Vale reporting to you live from Gotham City cathedral, where the bodies of the crime lords who lost their lives during the Arkham City crisis will be laid to rest. Right now the coffins are being brought in through armoured transportation from LexCorp of Metropolis. In roughly an hour prisoners from Blackgate penitentiary will be brought in to pay their respects to their fallen 'comrades'" the camera turned to the vehicles driving into the cathedral.

Bruce Wayne watched on his large computer monitor in the Bat Cave the live coverage of the funeral. Barbara Gordon AKA Oracle sat beside him in her shining steel wheelchair. Tim Drake, the current Robin stood at the other side.

"This is nuts!" Drake exclaimed angrily. "They're acting like this is some damn award show! I'm surprised they don't have the bodies out to get their pictures taken!"

"Dad says this will help the city and that hopefully it will make up for Protocol 10" Barbara retorted.

"Oh yeah sure. The city will bury them and that makes up for them killing them in the first place!"

"This is a mistake" Bruce noted. "And when the prisoners arrive I'll be inside the cathedral" he turned to Tim Drake. "I want you to patrol the outside of the cathedral. I suspect one of the prisoners will be bring something in to stir trouble"

"You mean Quinn?" Drake asked.

"Most likely" Bruce replied. He lifted his mask from the table in front of him and slid it onto his face. "If we're lucky we can stop her before things get out of hand"

The door to her cell opened and Harley looked up. Her hand was rubbing her stomach. There were several armed guards entering the room at once. They secured her in her straightjacket. The warden entered shortly after.

"You will be escorted to your own private transportation Ms Quinzel" he told her calmly. "Then after the service you will brought back here as you know, until the new Arkham complex is completed" the warden left and the guards helped Harley up. She walked down a long dark corridor with them until she saw an opening a head. If Mr J were still around she would have likely broken free of her bonds and rushed out of the grip of her captors. But she didn't see the point anymore. The doors opened onto a runway which went straight into the back of the black, armoured van. Harley turned her head and saw Two Face shaking his guards off him.

"Get your stinking hands off us!" he growled. He was aggressively shoved into the van. Harley walked into the van and sat down. Five guards joined her in the back and the van doors were shut.

"Don't worry Harley" said one of the guards. Harley looked up at him with red eyes. "Everything's going accordin' to plan" Harley's eyes widened.

Bruce left several minutes ago to secure his position in the cathedral, leaving Alfred, Oracle and Robin in the Bat Cave.

"Do you think Talia's death is affecting him?" Robin asked his two companions. "I mean, they were going out weren't they?"

"I think so" Oracle replied.

"It is something deeper I fear" Alfred said calmly.

"What?" Robin and Oracle asked, confused.

"He lost something closer to him than any romantic bond" Alfred closed his eyes slowly. "His lost his nemesis"

"Joker?" Robin asked. "Why would he miss him?"

"Think about it. The two would always fight it out until they were both close to death, but would one ever finish the other off?" Oracle said.

"Precisely. Both Master Bruce and the Joker needed the other one. With the Joker gone Master Bruce feels almost like he has lost a brother"

"Weird" Robin marvelled. Alfred looked at his watch.

"You best get going Master Drake. The prisoners will be arriving soon"

"Oh right" Robin said, he walked up the stairs which led out of the Bat Cave.

"Good luck!" Oracle called.

At the moment the cathedral was empty, apart from the four coffins at the alter. Batman approached them. The one he was staring at was positioned horizontally with a joker card emblem. Batman placed his hand on the coffin and lifted the lid. A strange odour escaped from it, likely the smell of his body rotting. There he was. He looked exactly the same as he did the day he died. Except there was a flower placed delicately on his lapel. Likely a strange tribute from Harley. That grin still frozen on his face. His eyes, glazed over.

"I would have saved you" Batman whispered. "You should have known I would have saved you!" he brought down two gloved fingers and closed the Joker's eyes.

"Batman" Commissioner Gordon said. Batman closed the coffin lid and turned. Gordon was accompanied by a few guards. "We heard a disturbance"

"Just me" Batman replied. Gordon signalled for his men to leave and approached Batman. He looked down on the brown coffin.

"Bet you're glad to see that" he said with a forced smile as he put his hand down on the coffin.

"No one deserves to die" Batman replied. "And no one should be happy about it"

"Sorry" Gordon replied. "But it sure makes our jobs a lot easier" the crowd outside got a lot louder. "Looks like it's time" Gordon turned and walked towards the double door. Batman looked at the coffin with the sword emblem on it. He removed he grapple gun from his belt and used it to secure himself on an old gargoyle. The doors opened and Batman watched the prisoners enter. Most of them were unknown goons who had been arrested when Arkham City was shut down. The doors were closed and locked. He saw Harley Quinn as she was brought to the front the cathedral. She caught a glimpse of the Joker's coffin and cried out. She fell to her knees.

"Mr J!" she cried. A guard ran to her. Suddenly Batman could sense that something was wrong. Her straight jacket slipped off.

"What's going on?" Gordon yelled, drawing his pistol. A guard behind him hit him with the bottom of his gun. He fell to the ground. Harley stood up and threw off her prison garb to reveal her red and black outfit. The goons in the pews began to clap.

"Shut up!" she yelled. A man approached her and handed her what Batman knew was a detonator. Members of the crowd recognised it and gasped. "If Mr J's gone…then Gotham's gonna go with him!" Harley yelled. Two Face stood up.

"Are you out of your mind!" he yelled.

"Actually I am!" Harley laughed. She turned to the coffin and threw open the coffin. She looked at the body with slight confusion before she said, "this is for you puddin" Batman could hear the heartache in her voice.

"Harley!" he yelled. He jumped off the gargoyle and used his cloak to glide down to her.

"B-man!" she yelled. "Take him out!" she ordered. The guards pointed their guns, some pointed at Batman and others pointed at Harley or her goons. However nothing happened.

"What the…?" said one the guards.

"Replicas" Batman replied. He looked at Harley. "Did you honestly think I wouldn't have guessed you had something planned?"

"Well it's too late Bats! I push down this button and all of Gotham goes KA BOOM!" Harley gave him a menacing smile then turned to the Joker in the coffin. "Then I can be with him again!" Batman didn't say anything and lunged forward. Harley heard him and pressed down on the button of the detonator. Batman grabbed her and threw her to the ground.

"What have you done?" he yelled.

"That was for Mr J!" Harley replied. Batman waited, he waited to hear terrified screams and explosions. But all was silent. Harley got herself back up and looked to the man who handed her the detonator. "Why didn't anything happen?" she screamed.

"I don't know!" the goon replied. Batman activated the detective mode of his mask. He saw something floating in the air at the door. Suddenly those closest to the door began to laugh.

"Joker toxin!" Batman gasped.

"What?" Harley Quinn turned, confused. "What are you talking about?"

"You just unleashed Joker toxin into the air!" more and more people burst into fits of laughter. Several collapsed to the floor, already dead.

"She's going to kill us!" Two Face exclaimed, trying to break free from his cuffs. Batman quickly put on a gas mask attached to his belt. He removed his grapple gun and fired it at the doorway. The hook collided with the now visible canister and Batman retracted the rope, bringing the canister back to him. "Officers, get these people out of here!" the officers complied and several ran to the doors to open them.

"They're stuck!" an officer yelled.

"Then kick them open! And tell everyone to evacuate!" Batman ordered. Harley charged at him.

"This is all your fault!" she sent a fist flying into Batman's face. It caught him off guard. He stumbled backwards. He quickly regained his footing.

"Harley get out of here!" he yelled. She didn't listen and sent a kick his way. He grabbed her leg and threw her without really knowing where. He heard her body colliding with wood and a loud grunt. Batman turned and saw that she crashed into Talia's coffin. The coffin was empty.

"Talia" Batman gasped. One of the windows in the cathedral smashed and Robin descended into the room.

"Batman, what's going on?" he asked.

"The place is full of Joker toxin" Batman informed him. Robin quickly put on his gas mask. "Gordon was knocked out. Get him out of here!" Robin did as he was told and approached the unconscious commissioner. Harley stood up, her face covered in wounds. A large piece of wood in her hand. She ran at him, swinging the wood frantically. She hit him in the torso; he let out a loud gasp and punched her.

"You ruined my life!" she cried. "YOU KILLED MY CHILD!" she swung the wood again. Batman caught it and threw it to the ground.

"What?" Batman caught another punch.

"You're GIRLFRIEND jumped me! She beat me! And let's just say she kicked my stomach one time too many!" tears were streaming rapidly down her round face.

"No…" Batman gasped. He threw Harley away; she fell onto the Joker's coffin. She looked at his still form.

"I'm sorry puddin!" she wept. But suddenly she was laughing. The gas was taking it's toll.

"Harley" Batman approached her. He didn't notice the knife in her hand until she threw it. It went into the right side of his torso, almost reaching a kidney. Batman gasped and fell to one knee. Harley cuddled the corpse and began to sob until finally she fell back onto the tiled floor. She was laughing hysterically. Batman removed his gas mask and put it on her, then, with great difficulty he lifted her and limped out of the cathedral. The blade still in his side. He left the cathedral and saw the guards trying to get the prisoners back into the vans. Robin was kneeling beside Gordon. He saw Batman and then, the blade.

"Batman!" he gasped. Batman fell to one knee and Harley slid off his body and landed hard on the grass. Batman fell beside her. Blood gushing from the wound.

"Gordon!" Robin yelled. "Get a paramedic! Now!"

"I-I'll be fine" Batman coughed. "Please, get Harley out of here! She needs more help than I do" Harley began to whimper weakly.

"I'll…see…you soon…" she muttered in a low, soft voice.


	5. Chapter 5 The Execution of Sal Maroni

**The Execution of Sal Maroni**

Gordon was right. There was nothing at the crime scene. Except for the chalk outline of Gilda's slender frame and the blood on the floor and wall.

"A bullet to the chest" Batman decided the cause of death. There was nothing more that could be done here. He had to go to Maroni himself. "I'm sorry Gilda" he said to the empty room. "I'm sorry Harvey" he turned and left the room.

Clarice Monroe was in her apartment in a more expensive part of Gotham. She was a thin woman with brown hair tied neatly into a ponytail. She was on her mobile phone.

"Did everything go according to plan?" she asked.

"Yes ma'am, I got the acid vial to Maroni on time" chuckled the man on the other end of the phone.

"Good. Mr White better be right about this!" Clarice looked out the long window which overlooked Gotham. "Men like Wayne do not support deformed freaks!" she laughed. She heard the handle of her door opening, she forgot to lock it. "Um, who is it?" she asked, moving her phone away from her ear. The door burst open and a gun was fired. And Clarice Monroe, was dead.

Maroni sat quietly in his cell. He was proud of what he'd done. He put that obnoxious, big noised DA in his place. He smirked when he thought over what happened in the courtroom. He was going to be transferred to Blackgate Prison in a few days, but with Dent hospitalised there will be no one to interfere with his early release. The lights in the room went out, Maroni gasped. When they turned back on he saw the tall intimidating figure of Batman standing in the centre of his cell.

"Jesus!" Maroni exclaimed. "W-what the hell do you want?"

"Gilda Gold" Batman said in a low voice.

"What?" Maroni asked, he was panicking.

"Who murdered Gilda Gold?" Batman growled.

"I-I don't know who you're talking about!" Maroni lied. Batman grabbed him by the scruff of his orange prison outfit and threw him against the wall.

"You know exactly who I am talking about! Gilda Gold! Harvey Dent's fiancé!" Maroni saw the anger in Batman's eyes.

"L-look, I didn't know he was going to go through with it!" Maroni confessed.

"Who is 'he'?"

"I dunno, just calls himself Mr White!"

"Mr White" Batman repeated. "Melvin White?"

"I have no idea!" Maroni replied. "Why, who's this M-Melvin White?"

"It's the name of one of the Joker's aliases" Batman told Maroni as he let him go.

"T-the Joker?" Maroni gasped. "No, that's not right!"

"What more can you tell me about 'Mr White'?"

"Well, we only spoke over the phone, but he always sounded like" he paused. "Like he was telling a joke"

"What?"

"I don't know how to explain it Batman. But he always sounded like he was setting up a joke" Maroni bowed his head and began to cough. "But, he couldn't be the Joker! He's…he's rich! Been keeping my businesses afloat for years"

"Joker has a lot of money he doesn't need Maroni" Batman replied. Maroni looked up after a violent coughing fit and saw that Batman had left the cell. "I DON'T work with freaks!"

Blood covered the tall window in the apartment of Clarice Monroe. Her body lay on the ground. Her mouth and eyes were open wide Gordon stood in the room with a young police officer.

"Don't listen to what they say" Gordon told the young officer. "No matter how many times you see it, murder is something that never gets any easier"

"Commissioner" the young officer said with a shaky voice, pointing to the doorway of the apartment. Gordon saw Batman in the doorway.

"Another murder" Gordon told him. "Clarice Monroe"

"Dent's Rival" Batman said.

"Right" Gordon replied. The young officer looked confused. "Can you wait outside please" he told him.

"Y-yes sir" the officer stuttered and stumbled out of the room.

"Perhaps you know that someone kidnapped Dent?" Gordon asked.

"No"

"He vanished from the hospital a few hours ago. There were signs of a struggle" Batman looked down on the woman's body. Her eyes were hollow. "She was talking to someone. The caller blocked their number. I suspect fowl play"

"You think she was behind the attack on Dent?"

"Something tells me she played a part in it. The woman was very bitter and jealous of Harvey's success!" Gordon told him.

"No loose ends" Batman said. "A classic tactic of the Joker"

"Joker?" Gordon said, confused.

"Someone called Mr White has been funding and assisting Maroni. I believe that this Mr White is Melvin White. One of the Joker's aliases"

"That…Jesus, this is more serious than I thought" Gordon put his head in his hands. "To add insult to injury, Maroni's bail has been paid. He got out a few hours ago"

"All of Harvey's work was for nothing!" Batman said in a low voice. "You think Maroni took him?"

"I have no idea. When you go to so much effort to destroy a man's life, why kill him?"

"Perhaps that's the joke"

Maroni was so glad that everything went according to plan. There were certain people in Blackgate that he would not like to run in to. Two men accompanied him to his limo. A driver and a bodyguard. They entered the limo.

"You alright boss?" the bodyguard asked.

"Yeah. Just glad to get out of that prison. The smell of piss won't be leaving my nostrils for a long time!" Maroni laughed. "So what's going on with Dent?"

"He's gone missing apparently. Left the hospital" the bodyguard explained. "People say he's been talking to himself at night. Guy's lost it"

"Shame" Maroni said, with no pity in his voice. The car was going in a direction that was alien to Maroni. "Where are we going?"

"A safe house. Rumour has it the bat is looking for you" the bodyguard explained.

"That freak. He attacked me in my cell, ranting about some woman. Somethin' Gold. Dent's fiancé"

"Yeah, she turned up dead"

"Batman made it clear that I knew that" Maroni sighed. The rest of the journey was quiet and after about half an hour the limo pulled up outside a manor. The bodyguard escorted Maroni inside. They entered the living room and Maroni gasped. He saw a tall figure dressed in an unusual suit. The right side of the man's suit was white and the left black. The man's head was disturbing. One half was horrifically mutilated, the flesh was red with muscles on full display. White tufts of hair were sprouting from his scalp.

"Good to see you Salvatore" the man said in a rough voice. Maroni knew who he was.

"D-Dent?" Maroni stuttered.

"Congratulations, you recognised your handy work" Harvey laughed. He turned and Maroni got a full glance at the horror which Harvey had become. His face was almost cut off evenly between man and 'mutation'. The eyelids of his left eye were gone revealing the yellow sphere that was now his eye. His lips on his left side were gone now and a section of his cheek was dissolved showing his teeth. In his right hand was a coin, in the left a revolver.

"Oh God!" Maroni gasped.

"God? This has nothing to do with God! YOU DID THIS TO ME!" Harvey snapped. The bodyguard whacked Maroni in the leg with the assault rifle he was carrying. Maroni grunted and fell to the ground. "You killed my Gilda" he growled.

"Harvey…I swear to you! I didn't!" Maroni pleaded.

"You sent someone to murder her in cold blood"

"I didn't!"

"Shut up!" Dent yelled. "Then there's this!" he gestured to the deformed section of his face. "Did that bitch Monroe put you up to that?"

"Y-yes!" Maroni admitted, hoping that Harvey's new found rage would be targeted at her.

"Good" Harvey said. Maroni was confused but didn't question it. "Who gave you the acid, Monroe?"

"No" Maroni began.

"Course not! She'd never want to get those manicured hands dirty!" Dent growled. "Then WHO?"

"Some guy, Jack's his name"

"Jack!" Dent memorized the name. "I know him"

"You tried to arrest him"

"I know what I did!" Dent screamed. "Well then, he's next" his voice was calm again.

"N-next?" Maroni looked up at Harvey.

"You've been lucky so far Sal. Like the rat that you are you've managed to manoeuvre yourself out of almost every situation which concerns the law. But now we're going to play a game of chance Sal. No trial, no judge, no jury for you to bribe or sweet talk. Just chance!" Harvey told him. He showed him the coin. "Heads, I'll let you go" he turned it to show a battered side. "Tails, I kill you" the normal side of him was smiling. "Simple!" Maroni nodded to show that he was listening. The coin was flipped and all of Maroni's focus was on it, he prayed to whoever was listening that it would land on heads. Harvey caught the coin and looked at it. "You're luck just ran out!" he laughed.

"Harvey!" he cried, but before he could say anything else, his body was pierced by two bullets. Maroni's limp body crumbled onto the ground.

"Not Harvey" Dent said. "Not anymore" he put the coin in his left pocket. "Our name, is Two Face!"


	6. Chapter 6 Confronting Harvey Dent

**Confronting Harvey Dent**

News spread quickly that the body of Sal Maroni was discovered. Just like Clarice Monroe with two bullet wounds in the chest. At the moment Jack Stallone was the current head of Maroni's organization. He was worried. The two previous deaths were both related to Harvey Dent who went missing shortly after he was sent to Gotham General Hospital. He sat in Maroni's old office, looking over everything his old boss owned.

"What have we gotten ourselves into?" he asked himself as he looked at a picture of Sal and Clarice together, obviously taken during the few years they spent together. No one had heard from Mr White since the day Harvey Dent got attacked. They assumed he'd abandoned Maroni and pursued other investments. Which meant that Maroni's business would die with him. He put the picture back down.

"Missing your friends?" said a voice behind him. He drew his pistol and spun quickly. He was startled by the sight of Harvey Dent and his horrifically disfigured face and his black and white suit. "I'm sure the three of you did some memorable things together" he chuckled.

"You don't scare me!" Jack yelled.

"That's refreshing" Two Face smiled. "Usually you big boss types cower when faced with a loaded gun" it was only at that moment that Jack noticed the gun in Dent's hand.

"I've killed my fair share of people Dent. Just get out of here and I won't tell my boys about what you did"

"Better idea!" Two Face exclaimed. "I kill you right here!" Jack raised his gun and frantically tried to fire, but the gun was empty.

"What the hell?" Jack cried in confusion.

"You should be more careful who you surround yourself with Jack!" Two Face aimed his revolver.

"WAIT!" Jack cried. "T-there's someone, higher up than me or even Sal! He's the one who organised your 'accident'!"

"Who is he?" Two Face was curious. If there was indeed a mastermind behind it all he wanted to make sure he killed him as well.

"His name is, Mr White"

"Mr White?"

"Yeah, obviously it's a fake name. But he's a rich guy, been funding Maroni for years"

"And what has Mr White got to do with the death of Harvey Dent?" that statement left Jack slightly confused, seeing as Harvey Dent was standing right in front of him, alive enough to murder two of Jack's friends.

"Everything! He arranged everything! He was the one who convinced Maroni to turn himself in. He was the one who…um…told me to give Maroni the vial of acid. He said…he'd keep you busy while everything was prepared" the end of his sentence intrigued Two Face before quickly infuriating him.

"Wayne!" he snapped. "He…I trusted him!"

"You talkin' about Bru-" before Jack could finish his query Two Face had shot him dead and stormed out of the room.

"This is insane!" exclaimed Gordon to young officer at the latest crime scene. Jack Stallone was sprawled spread eagled on the floor of Maroni's office. Batman again was with Gordon. "It is not gang violence! It's vengeance" Gordon said. "As much as it hurts to think it, I think Harvey Dent killed these people"

"You can't be serious!" the young officer exclaimed.

"It makes sense" Batman said in a low grumble.

"He targeted everyone responsible for Gilda's death and Harvey's assault!" Gordon began connecting the three victims in his head. "Clarice obviously hired Maroni to destroy Harvey, who must have sent this guy, Jack Stallone to murder Gilda" he explained. The young officer was hanging on to every word. Batman noticed a picture frame on the desk, it had been knocked over. He picked it up and saw the picture of Sal Maroni and Clarice Monroe. They both looked so happy.

"How does the Joker fit into all of this?" Gordon asked himself.

"He doesn't. Clarice Monroe was Mr White" Gordon looked at Batman, confused. "I looked through her apartment and discovered a device to disguise someone's voice and documents which prove her dealings with Salvatore Maroni"

"I knew she was a…witch, but that's just. Wow" Gordon gasped. "To think, Maroni could have had the DA on his side if he hadn't sent those thugs to attack Harvey" it was difficult to think that only several weeks ago, these three people were still alive, living their lives as they would normally live them and Harvey Dent was aspiring to become Gotham's DA and bring an end to organised crime. Now, now four people had been murdered and Gotham's 'White Knight' was responsible for three of them. "Any idea where he could be going next?"

"He's going to be looking for Mr White, which means he could be looking for the Joker!"

"We have to stop him!" Gordon said. "Who knows what he'll do!"

"Who knows what the Joker will do to him" Batman retorted.

Bruce entered the Batcave and was accompanied by Alfred.

"I need to find out exactly where the Joker is hiding" Bruce said as he scanned over Gotham.

"Pardon me sir, but how would Harvey Dent find the Joker, he lacks the resources you have" Alfred replied.

"I am just being safe Alfred. I'm sure Harvey is till in there…somewhere"

"Will Ms Madison ever be informed about your, little secret?" Alfred asked him.

"Not now Alfred" Bruce replied. He had a sample of the Joker's DNA from the last time they battled and he was using the Batcave's computer to hopefully track him down. Suddenly a scream was heard upstairs. "Julie!" Bruce gasped. He jumped off his chair and ran to the elevator which would take him back into Wayne manor. Bruce exited the elevator from behind a bookshelf. He heard Julie scream again from the parlour. Bruce charged into the room and saw his fiancé lying on the ground. In front of her stood Harvey Dent. Bruce finally saw the true damage of the acid that Maroni threw. It was horrifying.

"Harvey!" Bruce exclaimed. Harvey turned around.

"Hello, Mr White" Harvey growled. His voice was much deeper than it used to be. _He thinks I'm Mr White_ Bruce thought to himself.

"What are you talking about?" Bruce replied. Trying to sound like he knew nothing about Mr White.

"Cut the act Bruce! You've been funding Maroni for years now! You arranged everything. Even…" he stopped for a moment "Even Gilda's murder!" he began waving the revolver in his left hand.

"Harvey! I honestly do not know what you're talking about!" Bruce pleaded.

"Your support was nothing more than a ruse!" Harvey yelled, clearly not taking in what Bruce said to him. "You had all your little fundraisers and parties as a means to distract me! Monroe would have helped rich snobs like you! You're the real criminals! Gotham just hasn't realised it!" Harvey laughed a humourless laugh. "Oh but now Clarice is dead. I saw to that. Your buddies Maroni and Stallone too! Now I just have to put a stop to their ring leader!" he aimed his gun, but his hand was shaking.

"You have to listen, I didn't do it. I would never want to harm you Harvey. You're my friend. I know it seems hopeless now. But believe me, it will get better!" the last part was a lie, as he knew Harvey would likely be sent to Arkham.

"Will it get better Bruce?" Harvey asked, it seemed sincere. "LOOK AT ME!" he suddenly burst. He threw his gun on the ground. "Look what they've done to me!" he fell to his knees. His voice sounded normal again, as if this was really Harvey Dent. Julie was now standing and reaching for a silent alarm under the desk which would alert the police. Bruce approached Harvey. He got down on his knees, close to him.

"Harvey. You're not alone!" Bruce assured him.

"I'm never alone" Harvey mumbled. "Not anymore" he sighed. "There is no such thing as justice Bruce! It's a myth. This city. It can't be saved!"

"It can Harvey! You showed people that crime can be fought! That we don't have to accept the rule of these criminals!"

"But at what cost Bruce?" Harvey asked. "I lost it all!" it suddenly seemed like all his vengeful anger was gone, replaced with feelings of emptiness. Bruce pitied him.

After only ten minutes the police had entered the manor and captured Harvey.

"What happened Mr Wayne?" Commissioner Gordon asked.

"He just came in here, claiming I was someone called, Mr White" Bruce explained.

"Oh, dear, I didn't think you'd be dragged into this" Gordon admitted.

"It's alright. He's my friend. He just needs to get some help" Bruce replied.

"I'm afraid it's a lot more than that. Something tells me there's a cell in Arkham with the name 'Harvey Dent' printed on it" Gordon realised that he was talking to a civilian and regained his authority. "But I've troubled you enough with this. Don't worry Mr Wayne, we'll make sure nothing like this happens again"

"Thank you" Bruce wore a false smile. Gordon left and Julie approached Bruce.

"That poor man" she said. Even though Harvey held her at gun point she still felt pity for the fallen hero.

"This city does terrible things to good people" Bruce replied. However the message was not really aimed at Julie.

Gordon waited on the rooftop of the police department, the spotlight shining into the evening sky. Batman arrived shortly after it has been turned on.

"I heard you got Harvey" he said.

"It's Two Face now" Gordon corrected him. "It's what he's calling himself now. I think the press will love it. He's got himself a custom suit and everything"

"His reputation will be destroyed" Batman added. "Who knows what that will mean for Gotham"

"More work for you I bet" Gordon said. "But I don't understand why he didn't murder Bruce Wayne like he did the others. I mean he suspected Bruce Wayne of being Mr White and Bruce ended up coming out of that mess alive"

"Maybe there's still good in him" Batman suggested.

"Well. Whatever good there was left will be stomped out of him when he gets to Arkham" he exhaled loudly. "Sometimes I wonder. Is it all worth it? We keep fighting but things just keep getting worse"

"Then we've just got to try a lot harder to make things better" Batman retorted.

"Yeah. You're right" Gordon turned. "And you're gone" he approached the Batman symbol. "Good luck Dark Knight" he said as he shut it off and re-entered the police station.


End file.
